


Trigonometry

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Stefan is going back to high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigonometry

**Author's Note:**

> For not_from_stars. Disclaimer: I used to be a math teacher, so I mock math with love.

"So Stefan," Elena said, sotto voce, while the math teacher was scrawling the definitions of sine, cosine, and tangent on the unit circle on the whiteboard, "are you as good at math as you are at history?"

Stefan winced, but he had to admit the prospect of an excuse to spend more time with Elena was too good to pass up. "I'm sure I can help you with trigonometry," he said.

Elena grinned at him.

Later, at her house, she said, "I guess living a long time doesn't help you with equations the way it does with dates?"

"It would if I had actually spent all that time doing math problems."

Elena made a face.

"Didn't you know that was why I decided to go back to high school? The prospect of facing all those years without a solid grounding in higher math scared me."

She was laughing at him, but Stefan didn't mind.


End file.
